licht_und_schatten_communityfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Staffel 2
Staffel 2 erschein 2013 und erschien nach Staffel 1. Diese Staffel trägt den Namen . Folge 14: Finsternis zieht herauf Die vier Ninja Kai, Cole, Jay und Zane sind in der Stadt Ninjago auf Wohnungssuche. Sie brauchen einen Ort, an dem sie Lloyd, den Sohn Lord Garmadons, in Ruhe trainieren können. Bei der Suche hilft ihnen Nya, die den vier eine Immobilienmaklerin vermittelt hat. Die erste Wohnung liegt zwar im Budget, entspricht aber nicht ihren Vorstellungen. Die zweite scheint perfekt, ist jedoch viel zu teuer. Trotzdem entschließen sie sich, die Wohnung zu nehmen und für die Miete Aushilfsjobs anzunehmen. Als Jay bei einer Pizzalieferung zufällig an einem geöffneten Kanaldeckel vorbei kommt, hört er verdächtige Stimmen. Es sind die Schlangengeneräle, die vorhaben, die Bank zu überfallen. Zuvor hat Lord Garmadon eine Versammlung der Schlangengeneräle und deren Gefolge unterbrochen. Er demonstriert den Schlangen seine Macht, die er durch die goldenen Waffen, welche er den Ninjas gestohlen hat, erhalten hat und will sie damit überzeugen, ihm bei seiner Reise zu den goldenen Gipfeln zu begleiten. Folge 15: Piraten gegen Ninja Noch immer sind die vier Ninja auf der Suche nach dem perfekten Ort für Lloyds Training. Bei einem Streifzug durch die Stadt stoßen sie auf ein Dojo. Es scheint ideal, doch macht ihnen der Besitzer das Leben schwer. In der Zwischenzeit hat Lord Garmadon die goldenen Waffen zu einer Megawaffe zusammengeschmiedet. Allerdings weiß er noch nicht so recht, wie er diese einsetzen kann. Bei einem Tobsuchtsanfall auf seinem Schiff, der Bounty, stößt er zufällig auf das Tagebuch des alten Piratenkapitän Soto. In einem unbedachten Moment wünscht er sich die Seeräuber herbei. Prompt reagiert seine Megawaffe und holt die Piraten in die Gegenwart. Erfreut schlägt Lord Garmadon ihnen ein Bündnis vor, doch Kapitän Soto denkt gar nicht daran, mit dem Lord einen Handel einzugehen. Zusammen mit seinen Schlangenuntergebenen wird Garmadon ins Verließ gesperrt, während die Piraten Kurs auf Ninjago nehmen. Nur die Ninjas können die Seeräuber aufhalten. Folge 16: Die falschen Ninja Lloyd ist frustriert. Trotz intensivem Training kann er seine Kräfte noch immer nicht richtig kontrollieren. Da kommt ein Brief seiner alten Schule gerade recht. Der junge Ninja soll für seine guten Taten einen Ehrentitel verliehen bekommen. Zusammen mit Kai, Zane, Cole und Jay macht er sich auf den Weg zur Feierlichkeit. Währenddessen erschafft Lord Garmadon vier böse Ebenbilder der Ninjas, die in Ninjago Angst und Schrecken verbreiten. Die Bürger der Stadt sind verwirrt, denn sie müssen glauben, dass aus ihren Helden Bösewichte geworden sind. Einzig Sensei Wu durchschaut die Maskerade, kann die bösen Ninjas aber nicht aufhalten. Durch einen Trick erfahren die Doppelgänger, wo sich Lloyd befindet und machen sich sofort auf den Weg dorthin. Doch nicht nur in der Stadt herrscht Chaos. In Lloyds alter Schule geraten die Ninja in einen Hinterhalt und werden von den Schülern gefangen genommen. Diese wollen den bösen Lloyd von früher zurück und versuchen, ihn, von seiner Boshaftigkeit zu überzeugen. Kai, Zane, Cole und Jay werden eingesperrt, können aber durch einen Geheimgang flüchten. Gerade als sie am Ausgang des Ganges angelangt sind, treffen sie auf ihre bösen Doppelgänger. Es kommt zum Showdown mit den Feinden. Folge 17:Das Ninjaball-Rennen Mitten im Training schlägt auf einmal eine riesige Abrissbirne durch das Fenster des Dojo. Die Ninja, welche gerade mit Lloyd trainieren wollten, sind verwirrt, doch Dareth kann die ganze Situation erklären. Sein Mojo Dojo soll einem Golfplatz weichen, den Lord Garmadon bauen will, um Lloyds Training zu verhindern. Natürlich wollen die Ninja das nicht zulassen, allerdings braucht Dareth innerhalb eines Tages 50.000 Dollar um sein Dojo retten zu können. Die einzige Chance scheint das Ninjaball-Run Rennen zu sein, bei dem ein Preisgeld von 100.000 Dollar winkt. Während Lloyd mit seinem Drachen an den Start geht, nehmen Kai, Zane, Cole und Jay den Ultraschallraider. Doch die Konkurrenz ist groß: Jays Eltern, der Briefträger, Coles Vater und seine Band, die Skelette, die Piraten, die Schüler aus der Schule für böse Jungs, sowie der aus dem Gefängnis entkommene Schlangengeneral Skales und Lord Garmadon nehmen ebenfalls am Rennen Teil. Schon am Start scheint für die Ninja alles verloren, da der Wagen sabotiert wurde. Doch sie schaffen es, den Wagen wieder fahrtüchtig zu kriegen und sogar den Rückstand auf die anderen Teilnehmer aufzuholen. Durch gewagte Überholmanöver schieben sie sich schließlich bis auf den ersten Platz vor, als plötzlich die Tankleuchte aufblinkt doch Jays Eltern geben den Ninja ihren Sprit. Garmadon hat mit seinber Megawaffe eine Schlucht vor den Ninja geöffnet und die Ninja fliegen aber hinüber schaffen es zu gewinnen. Folge 18 Wieder jung! Lloyd ist von seinem Training genervt. Er wünscht sich eine ganz normale Kindheit und hat kein Verständnis für die Ansichten seiner Lehrmeister. Da kommt es ihm gerade recht, dass Kai, Zane, Cole und Jay zum Museum gerufen werden, da dort eingebrochen wurde. Es ist erneut Lord Garmadon, der einen Weg sucht, die Ninja auszuschalten. Mit Hilfe seiner Megawaffe will er den ‚Grundal‘, einen uralten Dinosaurier, wiedererwecken. Beherzt greifen die Ninja ein und es sieht auch zunächst danach aus, dass sie Garmadons Plan vereiteln können, als dieser fliehen muss. Doch während der Verfolgung stellen die vier fest, dass sie wieder Kinder sind. Scheinbar hat sich Lord Garmadons Wunsch auch auf sie übertragen. In der Zwischenzeit ist der ‚Grundal‘ zum Leben erwacht und macht Jagd auf die Ninja. In ihrer Verzweiflung bitten sie Lloyd um Hilfe. Der schleppt sie in einen Comicbuchladen, denn Rufus MacAllister, der Besitzer, weiß alles über Monster. Sie erfahren, dass man den Grundal am besten mit einem Lichtschwert besiegen kann. Allerdings müssen die Schwerter in einem Wettbewerb gewonnen werden. Alle Hoffnungen ruhen nun auf Lloyd.Währenddessen besorgen Nya und Wu einen Tee der die Ninja älter macht und den Grundal auch der dann wieder zu Knochen wird.Als die Ninja den Tee einsetzten wird aber auch Lloyd erwachsen. Folge 19:Die Zeitreise Lord Garmadon ist nach Oroboros, der Schlangenstadt, zurückgekehrt, um seinen nächsten Schlag gegen die Ninja vorzubereiten. Doch diese kommen ihm zuvor und beginnen, das Lager der Schlangen zu infiltrieren. Garmadon sieht das Lloyd mittlerweile erwachsen ist.Wutentbrannt wünscht sich Garmadon in die Vergangenheit zurück, um zu verhindern, dass Kai, Zane, Cole und Jay von Sensei Wu zu Ninja ausgebildet werden und ihr Wissen so an Lloyd weitergeben können. Kurzentschlossen reisen die vier ihrem Erzfeind hinterher. Doch in der Vergangenheit angekommen, müssen sie darauf aufpassen, dass alles genauso abläuft, wie schon einmal geschehen. Kein einfaches Unterfangen, da Lord Garmadon die Bemühungen seines eigenen Vergangenheits-Ichs sabotiert und so die Zukunft verändern will. Mit Mühe und Not können die Ninja Garmadons Bemühungen Einhalt gebieten, allerdings ändert dieser seine Taktik und verbündet sich mit seinem früheren Ich. Gemeinsam stellen die beiden für die Zukunft eine noch größere Bedrohung dar doch im Feuertempel kommt Jay mit den goldenen Waffen und sie zerstören die Megawaffe und machen Garmadons eingreifen unschädlich. Folge 20: Lloyds Mutter Misako Nicht sonderlich beeindruckt vom Verlust seiner Megawaffe, hat Lord Garmadon einen neuen Plan, wie er Ninjago zur Unterwerfung zwingen kann. Im Tagebuch des Piraten-Kapitäns hat er von einer dunklen Insel gelesen, die voller böser Energie stecken soll. Gemeinsam mit den Schlangengenerälen macht er sich auf die Suche. Doch diese hintergehen ihren Meister und werfen ihn bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit ins offene Meer. Währenddessen werden die Ninja in das historische Museum gerufen. Sie sollen sich um, zum Leben erwachte, Steinsoldaten kümmern, die überall Chaos verursachen. Mitten im Geschehen begegnet Lloyd seiner Mutter Misako, die ihn verlassen hat, als er noch ein kleiner Junge war. Sie arbeitet als Wissenschaftlerin im Museum. Zunächst kann er ihr nicht verzeihen, ändert aber seine Meinung, als sie ihm die Hintergründe ihres Handels offenbart: Es gibt eine Prophezeiung zu tun, die besagt, dass der grüne Ninja der Bewahrer des Gleichgewichts der Welt ist. Vor langer Zeit erschuf das Ultra-Böse eine Steinarmee, mit der es die Welt unterwerfen wollte. Nur der erste Spinjitzu-Meister war dem gewachsen, doch auch er drohte zu scheitern und teilte deswegen die Welt in einen guten und einen bösen Teil. Dieses Gleichgewicht der Welten darf nicht gestört werden und nur Lloyd ist in der Lage, sich dem Ultra-Bösen zu widersetzen. Deswegen ist seine Mutter aufgebrochen, sich möglichst viel Wissen über die Prophezeiung anzueignen. Die Ninja sind tief beeindruckt, als sie plötzlich ein riesiger Steinsoldat angreift den Lloyd nur durch einen Trick besiegen kann. In der Zwischenzeit wird Lord Garmadon an eine Insel gespült. Als er sich aufrappelt, steht er unversehens vor dem Ultra-Bösen. Folge 21: Die Steinsamurai Erdbeben als Vorboten des sich verschiebenden Gleichgewichts zwischen Gut und Böse erschüttern Ninjago. Und als wäre das nicht genug, ist Skales dabei, seine Schlangenkrieger gegen die Stadt zu führen. Dabei entdeckt der Schlangengeneral unterhalb Ninjagos eine riesige Steinarmee. Vom Gift des Schlangenmeisters zum Leben erweckt, verlassen diese ihr Verlies und sperren die Schlangen dort ein. In der Zwischenzeit wird Lord Garmadon vom Ultra-Bösen zu einer Uhr geführt, welche den Countdown zum Endkampf zwischen Gut und Böse zählt. Garmadon löst den Mechanismus aus, indem er den Helm der Schatten aufzieht , mit dem er auch die Kontrolle über die Steinarmee hat. Zur gleichen Zeit haben die Steinkrieger Ninjago erreicht und verbreiten dort Angst und Schrecken. Die Ninja haben alle Mühe, die Stadt zu evakuieren und die Bevölkerung zu einem sicheren Ort zu führen. Der Hubschrauberplatz eines Sendergebäudes scheint der einzige Platz zu sein wo der Flugsegler landen kann.Die Ninja können noch gerade rechtzeitig fliehen. Folge 22 Die Reise zum Tempel des Lichts Die Stein-Samurai haben sich plötzlich zurückgezogen, obwohl ihr Angriff auf Ninjago überraschend kam. Vor der Stadt ist wie aus dem Nichts eine dunkle Insel aufgetaucht und die Ninja vermuten, dass sich die Stein-Samurai dorthin zurückgezogen haben. Alle fürchten einen erneuten Angriff der vermeintlich unbesiegbaren Wesen. Doch eine Prophezeiung enthüllt, dass der Grüne Ninja sie vernichten kann. Doch dafür bedarf es der magischen Golden Kraft die er aus dem Tempel des Lichts bekommen kann. Allerdings weiß niemand genau, wo dessen Standort ist. Die Ninja vermuten das er auf der umheimlichen Insel liegt und fahren mit dem flugunfähigen Flugsegler zur Insel doch sie geraten in einem Sturm und stranden von einem alten Leuchtturm und treffen dort auf Zanes Vater Dr. Julien.Doch der wird von einem Kraken bewacht und die Ninja schmieden einen Fluchtplan.Schließlich gelingt ihnen die Flucht weil Zane den Kraken von seiner Kette befreit. Folge 23: Der Tempel des Lichts Da die Countdown-Uhr bis zum finalen Kampf läuft, geraten die Ninja immer mehr unter Druck. Garmadon gerät immer mehr unter den Einfluss des Ultra-Bösen. Mittlerweile sind auch die Ninja auf der Insel gelandet und finden mit Hilfe einer Medaille den Tempel des Lichts. Ihre Anwesenheit wird schnell entdeckt. Auf dem Weg zum Tempel werden sie von den Steinsoldaten verfolgt. Sie können sie abhängen und schaffen es in den Tempel des Lichts. Dort findet Lloyd den Schlüssel zur Aktivierung der elementaren Kräfte. Garmadon ist wütend, weil die angeblich unbesiegbare Armee von den Ninja besiegt wurde, doch das Ultra-Böse beruhigt ihn: Bald ist der Countdown beendet, dann wird auch die Megawaffe für den ultimativen Kampf fertig sein. Folge 24: Die dunkle Uhr Da die Countdown-Uhr bis zum finalen Kampf läuft, geraten die Ninja immer mehr unter Druck. Garmadon gerät immer mehr unter den Einfluss des Ultra-Bösen.Der Countdown ist fast fertig und die Ninja versuchen die Uhr aufzuhalten indem sie Garmadons Helm wieder an die Uhr bringen.Doch sie kommen zu spät. Und zu allen übel nehmen die Steinsamurai Nya gefangen. Folge 25: Garmadons neue Maschine Der Countdown ist abgelaufen und Garmadons Waffe ist fertig. Er, die Steinsamurai, die böse Nya und das Ultra-Böse fahren zum Strand und schießen Ninjago mit Raketen ab die alles böse machen und verändern so das Gleichgewicht. Deshalb kann das Ultra-Böse wieder nach Ninjago, aber es stellt sich heraus, dass Garmadon nur vom Ultra-Bösen benutzt wurde und das Ultra-Böse übernimmt die Kontrolle über Garmadon. Die Ninja wollen zum Strand, doch unterwegs werden Kai, Zane, Jay und Cole von Nya aufgehalten. Lloyd, Wu und Misako gehen alleine weiter. Sie konnten verhindern. dass eine Rakete nach Ninjago City fliegt. Es fliegt Kozu statt einer Raketen nach Ninjago City. Lloyd stand seinen Vater auch schon gegenüber, doch in diesen Kampf gewann das Ultra-Böse. Die anderen Ninja sind hinterher gekommen und bekämpfen die Steinsamurai. Das Ultra-Böse will eine Rakete auf Lloyd schießen. doch Dr. Julien fliegt mit dem Flugsegler dazwischen. Daraufhin beschließt das Ultra-Böse, dass sie selbst nach Ninjago City gehen und öffnet ein Portal. Er wird gefolgt von den Steinsamurai und Nya die immer noch böse ist die Ninja kommen aber zu spät. Sie stecken auf der Insel fest. Folge 26: Der Ultimative Spinjitzu-Meister Das Ultra-Böse kommt als Garmadon in Ninjago City an und machen die ganze Stadt außer Dareth und den Ultradrachen Böse. In der Zwischenzeit suchen die Ninja einen weg nach Ninjago zu kommen. Der Falke kommt mit der rettenden Idee. Er führt sie zum Tempel des Lichts, dort finden die Ninja den goldenen Anzug des ersten Spinjitzumeisters. Kurz darauf kommt der Ultradrache zu den Tempel und Lloyd fliegt mit seinem Mech. Die anderen fliegen auf dem Ultradrachen nach Ninjago, wo sie feststellen, dass alles böse ist. Ihnen fällt aber auch auf, dass der Helm, mit dem das Ultra-Böse seine Steinsamurai steuert, auch fehlt. Während die Ninja mit den Steinsamurai kämpfen, suchen Wu, Misako und Dr. Julien nach dem Helm. Dareth findet diesen zufällig und zieht in auf, um sich zu schützten. Dareth hält die Steinsamurai genau im richtigen Moment auf, als die Steinsamurai die Ninja fast besiegt hätten. Die Ninja klettern den Turm rauf und unterwegs verliert Lloyd alle vier Ninja. Jay und Cole wurden getroffen und wurden auch böse. Zane hält Jay und Cole auf und Kai hält Nya auf. Lloyd muss sich dem Ultra-Bösen allein stellen und entfesselt die goldene Kraft, die nur der erste Spinjitzu-Meister hatte. Lloyd gewinnt den Kampf und Garmadon kommt am Ende als guter Mensch raus. Auch die Ninja werden wieder gut. en:Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Staffel Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Folge Kategorie:2013